Future Fishing?
by GLE
Summary: When Jack returns from fishing, he finds nothing has changed in his absence


**Ask he stepped into the base, passing through all the security measures; he smiled to think that they would be going through the gate again soon. Despite not exactly understanding the science behind it, it still amazed him. He thought about going to see Teal'C but realized he was only due home from the Land of Light later that day. So he turned and walked past the labs until he came to one exceedingly familiar to him. He looked inside and smiled at Daniel head down on his desk fast asleep, surrounded by ancient artifacts and books. His glasses were crocked across his face as he leant on the desk. **

"**Morning Daniel". Daniel woke with a start and started garbling on about 'the ancients something or other'. Jack quickly got bored. **

"**Daniel - take a hint and get some coffee!" and with a smile and a pat on the shoulder he turned and headed down to the control room. As he stood on the stairs and glanced down taking in the hustle and bustle, a familiar voice came to his ears and he searched to find who it was coming from. **

"**When the matter is reconstituted at a rate of…."**

**He smiled and leapt down to see her. He crept up behind her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. Instinctively she started telling him to get back to work, which made him grin even more. Then she turned round and as she saw Jack in front of her she shut up and blushed, smiling, her eyes sparkling. **

"**Morning Sir! What are you doing here? I thought you'd gone fishing?" she said, in between instructing various sergeants, lieutenants and scientists to run various diagnostics and tasks. **

"**Carter!"**

"**What? You haven't answered my question yet Sir!"**

"**Carter, how can you hold a conversation with me and talk to several others as well?"**

"**I'm a woman Colonel – I can multitask!"**

"**Carter in reply to your question I did go fishing three days ago and came back yesterday! So what have you been doing in your downtime, cause I suspect Daniel hasn't left the base as I found him asleep in his office!"**

"**I umm….. well… I…"**

"**Carter, don't tell me you have also been working for the last four days?"**

"**It can't have been four days…..I mean…Lieutenant come here please."**

"**Yes Ma'am?"**

"**How long have we been working on this?"**

"**Three days Ma'am, but I have been on alternate shifts with Captain Couns ma'am."**

**Carter blushed at Jacks face.**

"**Carter when was the last time you slept? Or ate?"**

"**I umm… can't remember… Now if you'll excuse me Sir, I have to get on."**

"**No Carter – you are coming to get some food with me, before you go to bed."**

"**But…"**

"**No buts Carter – that wasn't a request it was an order! Come on trouble!" he grinned as he gently manoeuvred her in the direction of the commissary, his hand gently on her back. **

**She smiled at him, as much as she wanted to get on, she was tired and now she came to think of it, hungry. He was so kind and thoughtful. As they sat down in the canteen with their red and blue jello, they fell into an easy, slightly flirtatious conversation about Jack's downtime fishing. A little while later, Jack was finishing his sentence and he looked up at Sam, to find that her eyes were practically closing. **

"**Carter?"**

"**Sam?"**

"**Sir? Sorry I must have switched off there for a moment."**

"**Ya think, look I think its time for you to go to bed."**

**They gathered up their bowls and put them on the side, before slowly making their way to their assigned quarters. They stopped outside Sam's and she smiled.**

"**You know I think I've just worked out why the naquadah in the…"**

**  
"Carter! For cryinoutloud! Take a break. Now go in there and get some sleep – for at least 8 hours!"**

"**Yes Sir."**

"**Night Sam!"**

"**Night! Oh and Sir?"**

**He turned back round**

"**One day I will go fishing you know. I'm looking forward to it!"**

**He grinned a lot! "Me too Carter, me too!"**

**They might not be able to go at the moment and to act on what they desperately kept hidden, but one day, one day they would expand their friendship and become more, in a solitary cabin, with just themselves and a few non-existent fish for company!**


End file.
